A bunch of weird oneshots
by potahtos
Summary: 6: Glasses - Either way, Rin was never ready for this, not when she thought he couldn't get any better. Apparently not. [Rated T Humour/Slight Romance Rin/Len] WARNINGS: This series will contain twincest in the future, etc.
1. Underwear

**So uh, I don't even know. I decided to just create this oneshot dump where I'm gonna post random drabbles because my brain is fried. Literally.**

 **Anyways, this one is extremely short and it just popped into my head when I was watching the scenery on a train.**

 **The lengths of each oneshot will vary depending on whatever I type up.**

5/11/16

* * *

 _-:1:-_

 **Underwear**

* * *

One day, in the comfy home of the Vocaloid house, Rin and Len Kagamine were casually resting with the older being on the bed and the other, sitting on the floor playing games while killing monsters without blinking. That is, when the youngest suddenly stopped all activity and turned to look at Rin with a curious face and big blue eyes shining with wonder. Sensing this, the girl looked at him with a questionable look.

"Hey Rin," Len called as he turned his torso to face her, "You know, there's something about underwear that's just weird."

"And that is?" Rin asked, slightly amused at her brother's question and yet interested to know what he had in mind.

"Well, when we see them hanged outside and stuff, no one pays them any attention," Len explained while creating a variety of hand gestures, specifically drawing an upside down isosceles triangle to demonstrate an underwear, "But when they're in front of you in a building or in public, you suddenly remember the laws of genders and get all flushed."

Rin facepalmed, "I think something's wrong with you, Len."

Len grinned, "I know. But just know I used you as the research subject to prove that point."

And from then on, whenever Rin came across a pair of underwear on the floor, she would make sure to just ignore it. Len? Well, he got a bruise on his cheek for the rest of the week. Nothing too bad.

* * *

 **I'm serious. Even though this sounds super stupid, I actually asked my sibling the same question as Len.**

 **Ehem, this is a good start to a dump, no? Oh well XD**

 **Uh, if you'd like me to continue this then please leave a review, or follow! It would let me know! Thank you!**


	2. Too Young

**Just another random oneshot haha. Wow, and thank you for the review and follows/fave! Thank you!**

17/11/16

 **Words in total (in story):** 859

 **Genre:** Comedy/Romance

* * *

 ** _-:2:-_**

 **Too Young**

 _The problems of looking too young..._

 _It sucks._

 _But it does have benefits, too._

* * *

"What?!" Rin yelled angrily at the poor officer, "What do you mean I'm too young to drive a road roller?!"

The officer - who was currently frightened at the aggressiveness of Rin and just wanted to settle it peacefully - only waved his hands frantically, "U-um, because only people above eighteen are allowed to do so."

The blonde only narrowed her eyes sharply, "But I am eighteen!"

"M-ma'am, I apologise but you look to be fourteen younger." The man tried to reason but Rin wouldn't have any of it.

"Are you deaf as well as blind?!" She screamed at him while folding her arms in irritation. The poor officer only yelped at her insult, "I AM eighteen, you spineless imbecile! What part of that can you not understand? Are you dumb or something? How are you a police officer, for oranges' sake, you can't even do your own job! I'm freaking EIGHTEEN!"

And as she continued to shout and about to attempt to choke the life out of him, another blond intervened as his gentle yet sharp cerulean blue eyes glared at Rin who glared back at the interceptor, their eyes piercing against one another creating an electric spark between them.

"Just keep quiet." He hissed and the girl only rolled her eyes. The boy then glanced at the officer apologetically. "I'm so sorry about her behaviour, officer." Len pardoned as the blonde attempted to try and claw the officer, her mouth opening only to let out a combo of protests. Sighing, he swiftly showed the male what appears to be an ID card where it displayed a tiny profile picture of Rin herself and all her details including her birth date, "Unfortunately, you've wasted your time. She is, indeed, eighteen. I'm eighteen, just in case you're wondering."

Once he said that he then slid the card with his thumb to reveal another similar looking object which, instead, showed Len's image and details.

The officer then became flustered, his face colouring with a bright colour of red as he started spouting apologies and looking down in shame. Len only gave him a charming smile while reassuring him that everything was fine as long as the officer would let the situation go. Bowing in gratefulness, the man smiled at him and left while waving bye to which Len answered by doing the same.

In conclusion: The wonderful, yellow road roller that stood behind them proudly with dignity was saved.

Len heaved a sigh of relief, _'That ended rather calmly and peacefully.'_

Oh, but Rinny here was not finished yet.

"What was that for?!" Rin fumed, stomping her foot down on the floor. Len only gave a sigh as a reply. She was really acting like a spoiled child in his eyes.

"Be glad it ended with no injuries or you would have dealt with more than a warning." Len huffed.

Rin only pouted, "Still. It's so annoying! Why am I always mistaken as fourteen? What the hell! They don't even know my age! Seriously, next time I will _run_ the next person with the _road roller_ instead and don't you _dare_ try and stop me!

Feeling defeated, the boy in question rubbed his temples, his mind beginning to ache from all the talking Rin seemed to be producing. He closed his eyes, trying to find peace... Yet the endless chattering of the girl next to him was honestly giving him a migraine.

"-And not only that but they keep saying that I'm flat! Ugh! Are you kidding me? They even say I look like you! I don't want to look like you! You're too shota, Len! Stop looking so shota! See? People also think you're not eighteen since you look shota! Not only that..."

 _Shota._

 _Shota._

 _Too Shota._

The words rang in his head.

That was the last straw.

If anything, Len had grown into a full-fledged man and not a stupid shota everyone used to call him as. Sure, he looked youthful but no one had ever said he looked like a girl or like a shota! He's even popular with the girls! Though, there are some men from time to time who seem to confess to him.

Only Rin and his friends would use it to tease him and it gets under his skin every time.

Though, maybe to Rin - who was like his best friend - he may seem like a shota still in her eyes.

Oh, he was going to make sure she sees right.

Glaring at the blonde girl who was endlessly chattering, he grabbed her wrist and everything happened in one swift motion. Leaning down as Rin looked at him in surprise, he quickly closed the distance between them and locked lips.

Eyes widening and too shocked to speak, Rin couldn't move before Len broke the contact, pulling away as fast as he had kissed her.

Instead, she sees not the shota Len she's always known, but rather a much more masculine Len.

 _Since when...?_

"There." Len smirked, "Peace and quiet."

 _His lips were soft..._

"What? You want another kiss?"

 _Another...? YES! YE- Wait..._

"I'M GONNA RUN YOU OVER WITH THAT ROADROLLER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her face burning into flames and Len only laughed mischievously while running for his life.

Despite that, she really does want that kiss again.

* * *

 **Welp, that ended not how I quite had in mind...**

 **It was meant to be only a comedy but it ended as a romance because I kinda just couldn't help it. Especially after the 'sugar rush' of drawing them kissing haha. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. This was inspired when I went to the movies to watch a film and they wouldn't let me in because I looked 'too young' to be fifteen which I know is hella false. Something's wrong with their eyes.**

 **Um so yeah! If you'd like me to continue then I'll keep posting random one shots! Also please review! It keeps me motivated. I might also add different characters and pairings too. Let's get at least one review XD**

 **Good night~**


	3. Mirror Images

**I've absolutely no idea what I just wrote...**

20/11/16

 **Words in story:** 643

 **Genre:** Slight romance (super subtle and only if you want it to happen) and comedy (failed)

 **Warnings:** There may be slight incest in it if you look at it that way... I don't know XD Also, I don't own Vocaloid or the characters in this story.

* * *

 ** _-:3:-_**

 **Mirror Images**

 _It's only this glass that separates us two..._

* * *

"Len, we just... Can't be together..." Rin said tearfully as she placed her frail hands on the mirror glass, "W-we're both mirror images of each other... And... Len! I just want to be with you!"

The blonde bit back a sob as she watched her mirror reflection's shadowed face, expression unreadable with her heart thumping in an anomalous rhythm of a discordant tune until he looked up at her, same exact azure eyes brimming with crystal tears.

"D-don't say that, Rin!" He cried, "I-I'll find a way somehow! We'll both stay together!"

Rin's eyes widened. Watching him place his hands on the same position as hers on the barrier and seeing his determined look - the kind of person he was, so gentle and never giving up that she fell hard for him - made her chest feel tight with warmth. She then fought back her tears but they were impossibly strong to keep, the watery gems eventually free falling from her eyes, "Len!"

They both gazed at each other, their hands on the glass aligning one another's perfectly, imagining the warmth of the other.

Just like mirror images.

Miku could only watch Rin crying her heart out. As much as Miku hated to do this or let her keep doing this, she couldn't afford to allow her best friend (who's like her little sister - or maybe she is?) to keep talking to her "mirror image" this way.

Her eye twitched as she watched them on, their eyes closed and foreheads leaning on the barrier between them. Miku felt pity for the two and did support them, but this had to stop. It just had to.

After all...

"Rin and Len freaking Kagamines!" She yelled, eyes shut in frustration, "Can you please. Not. Do This. In. Public?!"

Eyes opening as Rin and her mirror image diverted their attention to the teal-haired girl who was smiling angrily with her arms folded.

Rin gulped and Len laughed nervously, fiddling with his hair and sending a wobbly smile.

"Seriously?!" The teallette babbled on, "Of all places, you choose a restaurant to do this in! And most importantly, using the freaking glass door as a mirror!" A fiery look plastered on her face with her face slightly tinted red, "Do you not know how many people are waiting to get in because of _your_ stupidity?!" She then gestured to the line behind them who was watching intently, some sobbing perhaps from the twins' act and others with confused looks. There were also a lot who had annoyed expressions on their faces as their tummies rumbled with hunger. People who passed the two teens by the door in a single file gave them weird looks, "NOT TO MENTION YOU WERE BOTH CAUGHT UP IN YOUR ACTING TO KNOW HOW WEIRD IT WAS FOR ME AND PEOPLE TO WATCH!"

Rin only stuck her tongue out while her twin hesitantly rubbed the back of his neck before exiting out to join Rin and Miku from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Miku-nee." He apologised with sincerity, sporting an apologetic smile that could make any girl's heart churn with guilt at such innocence.

"Whatever." Their older sister sighed, relieved they've come to their senses, "At least you've stopped doing the cringey act. Ugh. Be glad the police weren't called."

"We were just having fun!" Rin protested in return to which Len held her hand protectively as if Miku was a big old witch that was about to separate the two or something. Of course, Rin tightened their hold in response to Len's.

As much as she found them adorable and how happy she would be to see their affections, Miku can't help but feel tired especially from the rather embarrassing act the two had.

She sighed in utter defeat before mumbling, "Just... Just please, give me a rest. Or a freaking leek."

* * *

 **And done! I don't even know. Maybe it is sorta romance? Eh. Oh well.** **This came to me via a dream as well. It's very weird.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much to all that's followed and faved this story and thank you for the reviews!**

 **- Guest (chapter 1): _Thank you! And haha, here's your update w_**

 **- Azure-Blue-15: _Aww, thank you! I hope I don't disappoint you with my future one shots XD_**


	4. Blocks

**Seriously, I have an artist and writer's block. Trust me, it's not the best feeling.**

4/12/16

 **Genre:** Senseless blabbering / Humour (? Sorta? I'm bad at classifying humour eh, I don't even have one)

 **Words:** 844

 **Disclaimer:** You know the drill… *screams* I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

 ** _-:5:-_**

 **Blocks**

 _We all have them._

* * *

Rin groaned for the umpteenth time as she put her sparkly white computer on _'hibernate'_ for what seemed like the hundredth time, laying her chin on the table and sliding across the sleek wooden table, her face showing an expression of defeat.

"Ugh..." She muttered as her headphones slid off her ears, "I hate this."

The girl closed her eyes irritably as a nagging feeling itched at her chest, a wave of anger passing over her as she tried to keep the feeling of shouting out to the world. This feeling was like a knife digging into her soul, an absolutely detestable kind of emotion she hated to feel.

Boredom.

Oh, how she hated it so much. It's the worst kind of feeling to ever experience when you're just out of ideas on what to do that you want to do something, but of course, boredom makes it hard because _you_ can't do anything, let alone think of what to do.

She let out another groan in frustration.

"What's wrong, Rin?" A nonchalant voice asked and she didn't need to look to know it was her younger twin brother, Len. She also knew that he was probably laughing at her expense.

"Nothing..." The blonde replied back rather sullenly to which the boy perked at her sudden mood, "Just... I have a serious case of..."

Len gestured her to go on.

"Blocks."

"…?"

"…"

"Blocks?" He questioned and Rin nodded solemnly.

"Hah..." She sighed, "I have so many blocks! Artist block, writer's block, study block, reading block, gaming block-"

"Everything block?" Len finished and Rin only groaning in agreement, "Really? You sure this isn't just-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that word!" Rin hissed quickly as she turned to look at him with ferocious eyes gleaming with blue fires, "Don't. You. Dare, Len!"

"-Boredom." He said regardless of her dangerous look, folding his arms triumphantly all the while raising an eyebrow at her. Rin only snorted as she covered her ears with her hands, attempting to block out the word that was swirling in her mind and echoing in the vast empty space, void of inspiration which she really needed.

Finally, she couldn't handle it.

"Yes! I'm freaking bored!" She screamed while slamming her hands down on the table at Len who tried to hold back his laughter. For some odd reason, riling up Rin seemed to be a sort of entertainment for him especially the face she makes (usually an angry pout) - not that he's a sadist or anything, "Seriously! I might just die because of it! It's absolutely horrifying! They should put boredom forward as a serious case of sickness, I mean it is torture! I hate it! It's like an itch that you can't scratch because you don't know where it is! And a _lot_ of people suffer from it! Len, help me!"

"Eh... I dunno." He answered back casually.

At his reply, Rin once again looked at him with glaring eyes, as if she was a predator ready to pounce on her prey. Spinning her chair towards him, she jumped into the air while doing some... Err... Cool looking moves - if you could call raising her arms and shaping her hands like claws cool - before landing on him roughly and hard.

Len, who had no time to react at all but stare at her and quickly toss away the game console he was playing on before it could get smashed by a monster on the bed, was squashed against his will.

"Gah!" He grunted loudly from the impact - which hardly hurt him seeing as his sister is light as a freaking feather - and closing one eye as the bed creaked in annoyance from the pressure, "What the hell, Rin?"

The blonde did not respond and instead stood up from the bed, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him with a frustrated look. She glared at him, her nose held high and a pout present on her face. Hmm... Now, what did they name this look? Oh, right, the Daughter of Evil look.

"Hmph!" She harrumphed, "That's what you get for refusing a poor soul's request."

Len narrowed his eyes back at her as he sat himself up, holding himself with his arms on the bed to lift his torso, "Fine. Just write a story or something. And if you want to so bad, why don't you just write about me?"

"Psh. As if I'd want to. I might as well call it, _'Shota love Shotacons!'_ in which you are the target who captures the hearts of all kinds of men alike." She snarled causing Len to snap at her.

"You wouldn't...!"

"Oh yes, I will. It is your advice, no?"

Len glared at her, his eyes narrowing to slits to which Rin challenged him back by holding her own ground. Sighing, Len threw his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. He knows Rin is stubborn and, if anything, probably would keep her word of creating a story exactly like that and casting him as the main character. A shiver immediately passed through his spine.

Running a hand through his hair, he walked towards the game console he threw, bending down and picking it up. Rin looked at him expectantly.

"Fine." He mumbled, "I'll help you as long as it's not to do with me being a 'shota', okay?"

Rin only beamed gleefully.

* * *

 **I might make this a small oneshot series. Eh, I might continue it but eh... Oh well... Seriously though I have so many blocks I lost count. Call it life block? XD The last chapter was terrible (though I was tired /cough) so I'm gonna try and fix it!**

 **Also, extremely busy for this week and next week (also was busy last week haha). So yeah! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot~**


	5. Glasses

**New update! Just trying to keep my motivation~**

10/12/2016

 **Words:** 1020 Words

 **Genre:** Subtle romance / Comedy (Why do I keep trying? XD /a person with a bad sense of humour)

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own anything sadly otherwise I'd be investing everything on Rin and Len haha

* * *

 ** _-:6:-_**

 **Glasses**

 _Either way, Rin was never ready for this, not when she thought he couldn't get any better._

 _Apparently not.  
_

* * *

You know when there's always that boy who looks prettier than a girl? Long eyelashes, thin cheekbones, a cute nose and eyes that could pull you in that you always ask yourself, ' _Why the hell does a boy look prettier than me and I'm a freaking girl?_ '

Len Kagamine is a prime example.

What with his smooth yet golden resplendent hair that's ruffled at the bangs which spikes up in different angles (yet it suited his boyish nature) and a cute tiny ponytail that only he could pull off really well, long blonde eyelashes that flutters against his rosy cheeks and gives him a sense of femininity, porcelain skin that's smooth and void of any dirt and simply just perfect, a perfectly small face with absolute to-die-for features and those glorious deep oceanic eyes that gives an enchanting swirl of blue-green jewels; the boy practically looks prettier than any other girl in the entire world and could practically belong in a K-pop boy band.

Not only that, but he's also talented to boot. Athletic and being number one in all kinds of sports with a fit and slim body, can dance really well, number one in academics, and an amazing voice that reminds you of sweet sugary honey and delicious hot chocolate that warms you up on a cold winter's night, Len Kagamine practically has the full package.

And Rin thought that he couldn't possibly get even more perfect beyond that. Apparently, she was wrong.

She had been too naive. Accepting that Len probably looks prettier than her in her head and not looking at him as much like the other girls proved to be helpful and at least didn't convert her to a fangirl. Heck, she even accepted that maybe he looked a tad bit like her considering their similar features so that's one thing that maybe makes her proud, that a super being decided to maybe make her first out of them two but then was like, ' _Nah, I think I'll scrap her_ ' and make a second more perfect one being Len. And then to spite her, they decided to go, ' _Oh wait, let's keep both to show their glaring differences._ '

Rin's really considering this right at the moment.

Dropping her unpeeled orange to the floor as it landed with a distracting thud and her body frozen as if cold water had just been dumped over her, Len noticed her presence and looked at her.

The blonde stood there, her mouth gaping open that flies could practically fly in her mouth and she wouldn't even notice, and her cerulean blue eyes were absolutely wide in shock.

"Rin?" Len raised an eyebrow at her presence, surprised at how she was looking at him like he was something strange. After all, he was just studying after a school day just like the studious person he was. But then again, he never needed to study, after all, he gets the best grades and last time he didn't study, Rin swore he got 100% and the lowest being a 98.

Finally, Rin snapped out of her trance as if she only just realised she was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights before accusingly pointing a finger at him, her thoughts spinning in her head and face turning red.

"Y-y-you...!" She stuttered, stumbling over her words, "You...! _What?!_ Since when did _you_ wear glasses?!"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Len Kagamine was wearing glasses, the first time Rin ever saw him wore them. Not only was it a surprise, but it also seemed to make him, even more, hotter than he previously was or maybe she's just imagining it. Perhaps she's finally starting to see the magic of glasses?

The way the bridge shaped out his cute little nose amazingly well and the black colour contrasting with his pale skin, how the glasses that were big and thick-rimmed, and looked hippy, seem to fit perfectly well against his cheeks, and the way the glasses seem to make him look even more innocent made her feel even more troubled at her racing heart.

Hm, maybe she should really check with a doctor. Maybe start with,

' _Sir, I'm worried about this guy who keeps becoming more and prettier than any other girl!_ '

Slightly confused, Len tilted his head at her with those adorable shining eyes that glistened with that angelic blue sparkle of aquamarines on that undeniably endearing face of his, "Oh. I wear them sometimes to read. Why?" He then rested his face sideways on the palm of his hand, his naturally pink lips stretching into a sly smirk that made him look so damn handsome that Rin nearly wanted to cry out in jealousy especially with those glasses - a moment that probably nearly most girls and boys alike would have died to be in Rin's place, "Do you not like it?"

At this, Rin blushed heavily, her face turning into several shades of crimson red, blood rising to her face at a fast rate and unable to spring out words at him. She was far too distracted by the weird shining aura around him that she sees constantly in idol animes (which in her opinion, she found absolutely unrealistic but now she's reconsidering it).

Len awaited her reply with a small gentle smile, his eyes watching her and making her feel self-conscious. Finally, Rin was able to open her mouth and uttered out the first two sentences that came into mind,

"YOU UNFAIR AND PERVERTED HUMAN BEING!" The blonde hollered hotly with jealousy, "CAN YOU STOP LOOKING DANG GOOD IN EVERYTHING?!"

And with that, she turned around with a huff and stormed out of his bedroom, pouting while her cheeks puffed up in jealousy.

Len blinked, obviously shocked at her outburst and definitely did not expect that.

"That was a rather unusual reaction." He mused before he chuckled, glancing at the way she had just run out of with a fond grin and a small blush on his face,

' _But that's what makes her cute_.'

* * *

 **Just a load of weird stuff and because it just popped in my mind. I kinda felt awkward writing this haha. I just suddenly went, ooh, what if Len wears glasses and Rin sees him.**

 **Oh well. Writing this was rather easy, though.**

 **Also, thank you for the continued support and also the faves and follows! I really appreciate it!**

 **Please review! It helps me keep motivated ;w;**


End file.
